Pigman
Pigmen are the humanoid Pigs of Kendarium. They are known for their friendly and forgiving nature and generally keep to themselves due to racism. They are currently in a great holy war with the Smoorelves, Moorelves and Blockpeople, a great war caused by differences in religion. 'History' The Pigmen were created by Herobrine during the period of time where Herobrine was ridded of his evil in 2E 297. They were originally created to be used as guards of the Nether, but Herobrine saw the opportunity in the pure Pigmen and released them, then creating another batch and zombifying them. They originally attempted to make their way into Trilalia to live life just as any other Blockperson would, but the Trilalian Guards saw them as disgraces to Notch and attempted to execute them. Notch then saved them from the execution, claiming that they were pure, and even though they were not sons of his, they still deserved to live in Minecraft. The 32 Pigmen were then kicked out of Trilalia and decided to found their own city, Pig's Paradise. They had a set of very strict rules involving worshipping Herobrine, not eating porkchops or bacon and not killing Pigs. In the aftermath of the March of the Giants, Herobrine had left Pig's Paradise undamaged, and the Blockpeople questioned this. After realizing that the Pigmen worshipped Herobrine, they declared a great war against the Pigmen. Pig's Paradise was thrown into chaos after the King of the Pigmen shot himself a few weeks after war was declared. The Jarls of Pig's Paradise had no idea what to do, and when the election time arrived, they had no idea who they were going to elect. So, they decided to let the public vote for who would be King. A Pigman called Klicky then started promising things such as peacefully ending the war, giving citizens of Pig's Paradise more health support and a stimulus package. Klicky was elected as King the next week, and he began to change Pig's Paradise for the better, making him a hero to most Pigmen. After Klicky realised that the Pigmen troops fighting in Logville were doing nothing but harm to not only the Blockpeople but themselves and promised to pull out all troops from Logville. Most people agreed with this decision, but not everyone. The central Jarl of Pig's Paradise, Serfer212, was extremely agressive, and wanted the Pigmen to be the central race of Minecraft, overthrowing all Blockman governments. Serfer212 then secretly issued an order to all troops in Logville to push foward, and most of the troops stationed there ended up getting killed. The Blockpeople then realised how vulnerable Pig's Paradise was, and in 3E 303, they invaded Pig's Paradise, completely destroying all buildings and taking Klicky and all Pigmen who did not fight back hostage. They walked them all the way back to Trilalia and threw them in the execution cells one at a time, forcing them to watch each other die. The Pigmen all burned to death slowly in the execution chambers, watching the crowd of Blockpeople yell racist comments at them, and watching their friends watch them die. But, before Klicky burned to death, he revealed that he had fitted in over 600 blocks of TnT underneath the city, and had a redstone current leading to his new invention... a remote detonator. The last thing Klicky ever did was pull the trigger of the detonator, completely destroying Pig's Paradise, killing any Blockman stationed in the city. Even though most Pigmen died, not all of them did. 5 Pigmen managed to escape the clutches of the Blockpeople and then discovered Theta and colonized Kentarium in 3E 306, building a small city. CasperKyle was elected as King and promised to make life for the Pigmen as easy as possible. When the New Fictasian Ship NFS Fictasian Pride was about to set sail to mine Melancholy Hill, which was rumoured to be full of gold, the Pigmen decided that they wanted to get to the mountain first and get all the gold. They hijacked one of the newly-developed bomber ships for New Fictasia in Area 61 and flew it over the boat, dropping TnT onto it and destroying it, killing the mayor of the town, Kiwi. A meeting was held in the New Fictasian town hall, and Kiwi's brother, Sickly, read out the transmission they had received from Kentarium. The Transmission read: "Do you think that you can just go ahead and take over this place like that? This place that we discovered? This place that we found? No, you cannot! Everything there is ours! The gold, the mountain, the trees, the location, everything. You cannot just come over here and take that all away from us! So, Mayor Kiwi, prepare to suffer the consequences. Your ship will be no more. We will take over this mountain. We will take over New Fictasia. We will take over Christmas Island. We will slaughter your people. Prepare to die, Mayor Kiwi." Sickly was then elected as mayor and immediately declared war on Kentarium. Natureboy, King of the Elves, pledged his services towards the Blockman side of the fight. CasperKyle, the King of the Pigmen, denied both bombing the boat and sending the transmission, claiming that he was set up, but Steve III, a Blockman lawyer, asessed the situation and came to the conclusion that it was definitely hijacked by a Pigman. After the Enderdragon Crisis, the Pigmen moved to Partarr and renamed their country Kendarium, and are still currently at war with the Blockpeople and Elves today. 'Religion' The Pigmen worship Herobrine, as he created the Pigmen when he was ridded of his evil. Although they worship Herobrine, they are known to stay away from violence and are generally friendly and social creatures. The fact that they worship Herobrine has caused a lot of racism from other races, and because of this, the Pigmen generally keep to themselves. They are currently at war with the Blockpeople and Elves because of religious disagreements. Notable Pigmen CasperKyle, King of Kendarium and previous King of Kentarium. Klicky, former King of Pigmen Serfer212, former Head Jarl of Pig's Paradise Category:Teletubby Team